1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to control of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a nearby electronic device based on a user status, and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of mobile terminals, such as, for example, a smart phone and a Personal Computer (PC), and various types of wearable devices, such as, for example, a smart watch and smart glasses, are widely in use.
Further, various types of home appliances, such as, for example, a smart TeleVision (TV), and an air conditioner, and various types of automotive electronics, such as, for example, a car audio system and a car navigation system, are widely in use.
The mobile terminal, the wearable device, and the home appliances may be referred to as a mobile electronic device, a wearable electronic device, and a home electronic device, respectively. Each of the devices may be collectively referred to an electronic device.